


Poison

by nikantros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Captivity, Hurt, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikantros/pseuds/nikantros
Summary: “t' hurts“, Shiro moans. He is tossing on the ground, his back painfully twisted. Keith gently brushes Shiro's hair from his forehead, where it sticks to his skin, heavy from sweat.“Ssh“, Keith tries to comfort his mate, “everything will be well, I promise“.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317670) by wolviecat. 



> Inspired by wolviecat's wonderful fanart. English is not my first language, so if you find any grammar mistakes feel free to tell me!

“t' hurts“, Shiro moans. He is tossing on the ground, his back painfully twisted. Keith gently brushes Shiro's hair from his forehead, where it sticks to his skin, heavy from sweat.

“Ssh“, Keith tries to comfort his mate, “everything will be well, I promise“. He is not so sure about that himself, though. They have been captured three days ago, during what should have been an easy mission. Keith is certain that the others are searching for them, but from what he knows, they could be lightyears away.

After their capture they had been brought on a Galra ship and subjucated to questioning. Where are their lions? Where is Voltron? How did they manage to travel to Alternate Realities? What did they find there?

Of course they had refused to answer and so the Galra had decided to use... more drastical measures. They had injected Shiro with some kind of poison that seems to cause Keith's mate immense pain, that even seems to exceed Shiro's heat pains. 

Suddenly Shiro bends over. He is choking but only bits of gastric acid mixed with saliva drop from his mouth. He has already vomited two times today. Keith tries to hold him in his arms. He can feel tears streaming down his face. There is nothing he can do to ease Shiro's pain, he is helpless. 

After some time Shiro gets slack in his arms. He's laying on his side, legs pulled up to his belly, head pressed into the cold metall floor. He moans lightly, from time to time. His pain has become internal, succumbing his mind.

The door to their cell opens with a loud bang. The galra commander, that had captured them, stepped in, guarded by four sentries. He is tall, even for a Galra, his pelt of a darkpurple color and with strong, bulky shoulders. “Are you ready to talk?“, he asks. His voice is a dark crumble, like the thunder of a distant storm.

Keith bristles. Every nerve of his body screams with the need to protect Shiro. To stop his pain. But he cannot tell them the answers to their questions. Voltron needs to be protected. Instead he growls back. “He's suffering. You have to heal him, a dead paladin will be no use for you at all!“

“We do not especially need two Paladins in our custody. I believe one should suffice.“ Before Keith has even time to think he's at the commander throat. His attack is dirty and he's clawing at the Galra's face with his nails and teeth. Then he feels the butt of a gun connecting with the back of his head. The sentries almost effortlessly throw him back into the cell. He can feel iron feet kicking him in his rips while he doubles over. Then the cell door slams shut.

Keith can hear Shiro's ragged breaths. He is seldom scared but right now he is terrified. He does not know yet that the other Paladins will arrive tomorrow. That they will attack the ship and that Allura will carry out Shiro in her strong arms and bring him to a healing pod immediately. That Shiro will be saved. Keith does not know that yet. For now they are left in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is wolkenatlas. Take a look and nerd out with me about Voltron :D


End file.
